The invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electromechanical drive device for adjusting mechanisms of a motor vehicle, more particularly for a window lifter.
In order to raise and lower window panes of a vehicle, electro-motorized window lifters are known which are suitable for installation in motor vehicle doors and which have a drive device in the form of, for example, an electric motor with an attached gearing or gear motor which can be connected to a vehicle battery through a lead connection and a switch.
The window pane, which can be raised or lowered in the vehicle door through the electromotorized window lifter, is thereby fixed by its lower edge on a guide slide which can be moved up and down along a profiled rail by means of, for example, a closed cable loop. The cable loop loops around a cable drum which is driven, for example, through a worm gearing by the electric motor in a compact drive device which can have, in addition to the electric motor and worm gearing, the cable drum and which is fixed on the supporting parts of the inside of the vehicle door, for example, a support plate, like the profiled rail.
As an alternative to this, the drive device can be used to operate a cross arm window lifter or other adjusting devices of the vehicle, for example a length adjustment of a seat.
Since different forces are required for raising and lowering the window pane, the electric motor is connected to a control device, a control and regulating circuit which is connected to a sensor of a measuring system for determining the speed or position of the electric motor. The control device for raising or lowering the window pane is operated through an operating switch by the vehicle driver or passenger.
In DE 198 39 33 C1, a drive device is described for motor vehicles having separate housings for the gearing and the associated control electronics. The drawback with this drive device is that the modular construction requires additional assembly steps for making up the housing and that the plug connectors between the housings have to be additionally sealed from moisture.
From EP 0 482 040 B1 an electromechanical drive device is known in which a conventional plate with structural elements for a control and regulating electronics unit is mounted in a part of the gear housing. The insert module consists of the small plate, a side wall and a plug of a contact connection fixed on the plate. The insert module is provided with seals and is inserted until stopping in the part of the gear housing.
The drawback with this is the number of assembly steps required. First, the connector collar of the contact connection must be completed with contacts. Second, the connector collar is fixed in the side wall, and third, the connector contacts are soldered to the plate. In the fourth assembly stage, the side wall has to be provided with a circumferential seal, and in the fifth step, the insert module is inserted, aligned relative to the ring magnet, and then fixed.